<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting the Bounce in Bounce Lounge by OohTheEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910016">Putting the Bounce in Bounce Lounge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge'>OohTheEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lap Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star takes Marco to the Bounce Lounge for a date. Much to his surprise, she doesn't get on the dance floor right away. Then one lift of her skirt later and it all made sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting the Bounce in Bounce Lounge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco was never the biggest fan of the Bounce Lounge. He wasn't one for loud music and huge crowds where everyone clumped together while bumping and grinding against each other. Sure he helped "save it" all that time ago, but he mainly did it for his then best friend, now current girlfriend, Star.</p>
<p>Who, for some reason, was more than adamant in bringing him this night. Who also, much to his surprise, opted not to invite Ponyhead, Kelly or her other usual Bounce Lounge buddies. Star knew that Marco didn't care for the club all that much, but she dragged him there anyways.</p>
<p>Marco made little whirlpools in his soda with his straw and half heartedly ate a plate of cheese fries he ordered earlier. Star was next to him, drinking away at her strawberry milkshake much more enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Marco was surprised that Star hadn't hit the dance floor yet. Usually she'd get on it the moment she stepped into the club. Twenty minutes had already passed since they arrived. That's twenty minutes too long without Star getting down with her bad self.</p>
<p>Instead they spent all that time sitting at one of the Lounge's large, half circle booths with the wide round tables obviously designed with a large crowd in mind. The adjacent booths were empty and the nearest patrons besides those two were just several meters away on the main floor.</p>
<p>"You're not gonna get out there and dance, Star?" Marco asked, before he ate another cheese fry. "You'd usually be out there by now shakin' what your mama gave ya."</p>
<p>Star's glass had already emptied. She withdrew her bendy straw from her lips before turning to her boyfriend. A smile stretched from cheek mark to cheek mark. Marco perked an eyebrow, recognizing that she held one of those suspicious smiles that always meant she was either planning or hiding something. Or hiding something she was planning.</p>
<p>"Oh I will." Star answered, topping her words with a sly giggle.</p>
<p>Unease crept into Marco's nerves. He knew Star well enough to know that her current attitude heralded something that he might not agree with. Or something that would leave him conflicted.</p>
<p>Or something dirty.</p>
<p>For the past several months since they've started dating, Star had never shied away from getting down and dirty. Both parties enjoyed whatever they did, while maintaining some degree of boundary. Nothing had ever gone to such lengths where either one was hurt or uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Star was always one to shake things up by straying just a bit further from vanilla. Some foodplay here, some light bondage there, and maybe some roleplay in between. Marco welcomed it all with open arms, knowing it made Star happy and thus made him happy. Because that's all that mattered him. As long as no one got hurt or traumatized and both parties ended up with a smile on their face and a new thrill in the bedroom, Marco was content.</p>
<p>"Hey Marcoooo…" Star called out in that sultry, singsongy voice that the boy had been all too familiar with. Something that he would normally hear if they were home alone with just the two of them.</p>
<p>Marco shifted his wary gaze towards her, somewhat dreading what he's about to see.</p>
<p>Then his eyes bugged out of their sockets and a choked gasp came out of his widened mouth.</p>
<p>Star leaned to the side, her skirt lifted, revealing to Marco her lack of a pair of panties. Instead he could see her bare, pale pussy as clear as day, staring at him square in the eye. He had assumed she had been wearing her usual tights but it turned out she replaced them with thigh highs that helped hide her immodesty.</p>
<p>Marco almost wanted to shout, but common decency made him bite his tongue. Though considering where they were it probably wouldn't have mattered anyways.</p>
<p>"Star." Marco regained his composure, but struggled to maintain it. "What the heck are you doing?!"</p>
<p>Star shrugged, acting her usual lackadaisical self, much to Marco's slight frustration.</p>
<p>"Oh, y'know. Just thought I'd-"</p>
<p>"Shake things up a bit?" Marco finished that sentence, hearing it so many times whenever Star felt like being experimental in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Normally he'd go along with it, reluctantly at first before gradually warming up to it and then end up loving it. Despite how many dangerous and crazy adventures he and Star have been on, Marco can never truly leave behind the more reserved, cautious side of him that had kept Star as well as himself grounded all this time.</p>
<p>Star noticed the urgency in his face and frowned. "Whaaat? I thought you liked it when I did that!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, in the privacy of our own bedroom! Not in a public club with like a hundred people around here!"</p>
<p>Before Marco could argue further, his words died on his lips the moment Star leapt onto his lap. She rolled her hips atop him, making absolutely sure he can feel her heat and wetness through his jeans.</p>
<p>"But Marco…" Star fluttered her baby blue eyes at him, her voice almost too low to hear but powerful enough to make Marco's spine shiver. "...don't you wanna try new things with me? Explore every nook and cranny of what we can do? Discover things you never knew you wanted?"</p>
<p>"I-I-I…" The repeated use of that letter quickly trailed off into silence as Star caught her lover in her trap. Sure, Marco could just as easily toss Star aside and drag them both home, but the bedroom eyes and needy smile kept his entire body paralyzed.</p>
<p>"Oh? What's this?" Star rolled her hips some more, feeling something solid trying to break through its denim confines and poking her nether regions. "Looks like Lil Diaz wants to come out and play."</p>
<p>Marco was powerless to stop Star from unzipping his pants and giving his hard, aching cock some much needed air. As much as he wanted to stop her, his loud and obnoxious libido began taking precedence over his sense of decency.</p>
<p>It was no wonder Star took him to a more remote part of the club where almost no one came to sit.</p>
<p>Marco looked past Star for anyone approaching while he held his cock by the base. Meanwhile Star pried her pussy lips wide open, welcoming her man's meat into her flooding folds.</p>
<p>The moment Marco's head dipped in, Star's snatch sucked the rest of him in almost an instant. She tightened like a vice the very moment he hilted inside her. Usually there was a bit of resistance whenever Marco pushed in, but this time the entry was buttery smooth as if Star wanted this more than anything else.</p>
<p>Star brazenly let out a moan, drowned out by the music and the crowd. Her arousal only increased knowing they were fucking in a very populous public place. Luckily for the couple, Star's skirt fanned wide enough to cover their hips and their bold, public love making.</p>
<p>While Star deeply immersed herself in pleasure, she knew not to make it super obvious as to what she and Marco were doing. As much as she wanted to get her rocks off, she had enough consideration and awareness not to ruin it all by being her usual Star self and going too far in many places.</p>
<p>At the same time, Marco couldn't completely enjoy the feel of his lover's tight pussy which massaged his member in all the right ways. His thrusts were gentle and cautious, lacking the usual oomph that had become standard for their regular trysts. He was far too occupied with looking out for any prying eyes or pesky people that may walk their way.</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me." After noticing his focus wavered from the task at hand, Star snatched Marco's cheeks into her hands and locked his face into hers. "I'm still here y'know. Why're you looking around like we're breaking the law?"</p>
<p>"Ah- cuz we… well we're not, but isn't this kinda...?" Marco flinched at the way Star clenched harder to hold his focus hostage.</p>
<p>"Dangerous? Sexy?" Star added. "Yeah it's best when those two overlap, don'tcha think?"</p>
<p>"Nnnooo… not at all! There's soooo many people here!"</p>
<p>"Aww, don't worry about 'em, babe." Star spoke with desire dripping from her tone, her voice caressing his ears and swaying his mind. "It's just you and me in the Bounce Lounge. No one else."</p>
<p>"Uh. I dunno if I-" Marco stopped when the sound of shoes stepping towards the table grabbed his attention, accompanied by someone in a familiar uniform approaching.</p>
<p>"Waiter! Waiter!" The boy cried out as he frantically tapped Star on her waist.</p>
<p>The girl looked where Marco pointed. In a move of unmatched dexterity, Star spun 180 degrees, while still attached to her lover at the loins.</p>
<p>The waiter arrived at their table, giving the usual customer service vibes and smile. Neither teen was sure whether or not the waiter noticed what was going on between them. Yet they made efforts to act as normally and as naturally as they could.</p>
<p>"I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves." The waiter said.</p>
<p>"Yeah totall- for sure- everything's fiiiine." Star and Marco spoke over each other, trying to maintain smiles that barely concealed that something fishy was going on.</p>
<p>"Good." The waiter nodded and smiled. "Star, I'm surprised you're not on the dance floor by now."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, yknow. " Star shrugged casually. Her cunt clenched just a bit tighter, making Marco flinch and squirm in his seat. "Just wanted to keep my boo company before I go out there."</p>
<p>The waiter nodded in understanding, "Gotcha. Anything I can get you two while I'm here? A refill on your drinks? Maybe something else to eat?"</p>
<p>Star shook her head. She rolled her hips slightly, causing a breath to hitch in her boyfriend's throat. "Nahhh I think we're all good. Marco?"</p>
<p>Marco couldn't say anything. His eyes squeezed shut under the delicious punishment his throbbing penis endured. This whole time, Star consciously contracted and coiled her vaginal muscles, trying everything she could to make Marco blow. Much to her surprise, he endured rather well, though not without his resolve being chipped away down little by little.</p>
<p>He simply shook his head, unable to open his mouth lest he accidentally release an erotic groan he fought hard to hold back.</p>
<p>"Alright." The waiter shrugged, on the verge of turning towards somewhere else in the club. "Hope you two enjoy the rest of your night."</p>
<p>"Oh, we will." Star said with sordid certainty. She looked at her living, breathing seat and gave him a cheeky wink. The waiter had already wandered off, leaving the kids to their dirty little fun.</p>
<p>"Whew, that was a close one!" Star wiped her hand across her forehead. "Wasn't it, boo?"</p>
<p>"Star are you nuts!?" Marco raised his voice. "We almost got caught there!"</p>
<p>"But we didn't, didn't we?" Star refuted. "Didn't suspect a thing if you ask me."</p>
<p>"Still, maybe we should stop while we're ahead."</p>
<p>"Oh? Are you sure about that?" Star rolled her hips and flexed her vaginal muscles once more, feeling how much harder Marco had gotten since the waiter had left.</p>
<p>"Your mouth says stop, but your dick says, 'keep going.'</p>
<p>Marco was nothing more than a slave to his libido, letting Star continue to ride him. As much as he wanted to put a stop to all this before they were caught, his girlfriend's pussy felt too good to pull out of and the need to blow his load inside proved too great to deny.</p>
<p>"Star…" Marco said through clenched teeth, feeling a familiar tingle.</p>
<p>"Say no more, Marco." Star leaned forward, placing her lips within licking range of her lover's ear before the boy felt a sensual heat slither into his eardrums.</p>
<p>"Just let it all out, big boy. I'm ready and waiting for it."</p>
<p>The words unraveled Marco like a tightly wound knot. He was rooted in place, his fingers digging into his partner's hips while he emptied the contents of his balls deep into Star's womb which gaped wide to take every bountiful shot in large gulps.</p>
<p>"Ooh yeah… get it deep in there…" Star clenched her pussy to coax more out of her man as he continued cumming. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, feeling the full force of his fluids flood within her folds.</p>
<p>"Mmm. Just the way I like it." Star dug a hand under her skirt, feeling her palm fill with all of Marco's cum.</p>
<p>She was always the glutton when it came to semen. Always wanting to be filled to the brim until her stomach filled to bursting with her lover's seed.</p>
<p>Once Star felt full and Marco was spent, they gazed into one another's eyes. Star looked at her boyfriend with love and satisfaction and Marco looked tired. However, the former princess managed to catch a subtle little smile that showed he may have enjoyed it more than either of them had initially thought.</p>
<p>"See, I knew you'd love it." Star said, grinning wide.</p>
<p>"Shut up, no I don't." Marco averted his gaze, unable to stop his little smirk. "It's still wrong."</p>
<p>"Whatever. I'm gonna get on the dance floor."</p>
<p>Star jumped right off Marco's lap, fresh cum still dripping from her cunt. It trailed behind her, arcing like a rainbow, as she landed on the other side of the table.</p>
<p>"Wait, aren't you gonna clean up first!?" Marco shouted after her, watching his cream falling in slow drops with every step of Star's boots.</p>
<p>"Nope!" Star plainly answered as she made her way to the crowd.</p>
<p>Marco continued the rest of the night in severe anxiety as he watched Star gyrating and swinging her hips to the infectious music along with her fellow party goers. Every so often, a few white splashes would shoot from under her skirt, giving Marco a mini heart attack every time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>